In Search Of The Tajmanon
Stingray is sent to investigate when a submerged temple in Africa mysteriously vanishes and what little evidence points to a tribe in central Africa as the culprits. The situation quickly worsens when the crew find themselves captured. Plot Commander Shore, Captain Tempest, Phones, and Atlanta are all sitting around listening to Professor Graham discussing the history of an ancient palace, the Tajmanon. Forty years ago, the palace was sunk underwater when a dam was built to provide power for the area. Some preliminary achaeological work was done ten years later, but recent footage of the underwater palace indicate that it has disappeared. Admiral Jack Denver has authorized Stingray to be sent to investigate. While Troy and Phones make sure that everything on Stingray is in good working order before they leave, Atlanta goes to convince her father to let her go as well. With Marina on leave, Stingray is one crew member short. Even though he is in a bad mood due to supply shortages and a shortage of staff, Shore decides to to let Atlanta go along since she has a vast knowledge of the Tajmanon. While in route, the crew catches up on their sleep while the Professor attempts to puzzle out why the palace has disappeared. When they arrive in the Mediterranean, they travel up the Nile River to the Tajmanon Dam, where they are lifted onto a specialized carrier and taken around the dam to the upper side. Troy and Graham put on diving suits, and head out to investigate. While investigating the outbuildings around the former location of the Tajmanon, they discover mysterious spears. They fail to notice a stick of dynamite, which is attached to a trigger onshore held by a mysterious man. While he sets off an explosion, both men manage to escape, with Graham suffering a minor head injury. Back on board Stingray, the Professor determines that some of the articles, such as the mysterious spears they saw underwater, were not present for the original survey, and that they are from a single tribe in central Africa, which can be reached by waterways. After receiving the go ahead from Commander Shore, the crew continues on their search. As the river narrows, Phones joins Troy below deck to help navigate, while Atlanta and Professor stay topside. While sailing through a narrow stretch of river, Atlanta notices that the jungle is eerily silent, when they suddenly hear drums. They anchor for the night, with Phones on first watch as the drums continue. While on watch, he hears rustling in the brush on the shore and goes to investigate, only to be captured by the hostile tribesmen. Atlanta and Troy go to try and find him, and end up captured as well. Back at the ship, the Professor has become uneasy and goes to try and find them, only to fall into a pit trap. Atlanta, Troy, and Phones have all been brought to the Tajmanon by the tribesmen, where they find the man who tried to blow them up earlier, Hassan El-Hamrah, is now holding them prisoner. He places them in a stone box with a lid full of spikes that slowly descends towards them. After leaving the palace, El-Hamrah happens to come across a trapped Professor Graham. It turns out that Graham was a friend of his father, and Hassan happily rescues him from the trap. They both end up conversing about El-Hamrah's father, and then El-Hamrah reveals that the tribesmen helped him move it to the jungle. He then realizes that the three people he captured earlier came with the Professor, and he rushes to rescue them from his deadly stone box. Back at Marineville, they view the professor's newest film study of the Tajmanon in its new setting. It turns out that they also came back with a gift from Hassan-the large stone box he tried to kill them in. Regular Voice Cast * Troy Tempest — Don Mason * Phones Sheridan — Robert Easton * Atlanta Shore — Lois Maxwell * Commander Sam Shore — Ray Barrett * Lieutenant Fisher — Ray Barrett Guest Voice Cast * Professor Graham — David Graham * Hassan El-Hamrah — David Graham * Africa 28 — David Graham * Supply Lieutenant — David Graham WASP Equipment Used * Stingray Non-WASP Equipment Used Trivia * Marina does not appear in this episode-it is the only one in the series she is not in. * Goofs Videos Category:Episodes